poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger
The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to The Little Einsteins Summary With the Little Einsteins in trouble, Robbie and his friends must do what they can to rescue them from Dr. Eggman with some help from a few allies including Periwinkle, The Frost Data Squad Ranger. Plot Robbie's Teaching Begins/A New Technique One day, Robbie Diaz was teach his students at his Karate Class. Then, He was teaching them the new technique known as the "Shinai Sword Slash", Robbie had taught them very well. Dr. Eggman's new evil plan/Kidnapping the Little Einsteins At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was working on a new evil plan to take over Earth and Cyberspace. With a help of his new robot, Egg-Croc, They kidnapped the Little Einsteins, Leo, Annie, Quincy and Rocket. Luckily, June was the only one who escaped. Serena and Twilight's time with Flurry Heart/Robbie helps them out At Twilight Sparkle's house, She and Serena were playing with Flurry Heart. Then, Robbie Diaz payed a visit. Just as Serena notices the stench, Twilight had to change Flurry Heart as Robbie passes over the wipes, powder and fresh diaper and gave Flurry Heart her bottle. Just as Dean Cadance and Shining Armor came to take their baby home, They were very proud of Twilight, Robbie and Serena for taking care of her. Meeting the other heroes/Showing the Hall of Legends Later, Robbie and his friends met with the Janken Force, the Floral Princess Force, the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Z, the Sky Princesses, the Sailor Scouts and the Mermaid Princesses. Soon, They've brought them to the Hall of Legends which holds the ultimate treasures of the Legendary Past and Present Power Rangers of them all. Practicing his Shadow Mind Control/Twilight's Biggest Surprise Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Emerl was practicing his Shadow Mind Control ability. It can allow him to place anyone under his control like Egg-Sorcerer's magic. Then, Twilight announced a biggest surprise to her friends by inviting her friends to the Rainboom Concert. Robbie teaching his students/Apple Bloom's best fighting skills Later at the Karate Class, Robbie was there teaching his students including Apple Bloom the ways of Martial Arts. As they trained to fight, Apple Bloom was getting good at learning to fight fast. Eggman's Evil Plan Continues/Sweetie Belle under a Love Spell At the Egg Carrier, Eggman was at a lab continuing his evil plan. He develops a love potion to make a person love another person. As he snuck inside Canterlot High, He place it on the refreshment drink tube of lemonade. Just as Sweetie Belle took it, When Emerl spoke with the note, The Love Postion begins to take affect on Sweetie Belle as she fell in love with him, Emerl tried to escape from her as Eggman escaped leaving the potion bottle behind. Then, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon found it and kept it hidden. Palutena Comes to Pixie Hollow/Recruiting Tinker Bell's sister Meanwhile at Pixie Hollow, Palutena came and recruited Tinker Bell's sister, Periwinkle. Sweetie Belle in love with Emerl/Digit figures out the spell As Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon showed Digit the Love Postion, He begins to figure out that the spell was put effect on Sweetie Belle. Meeting with Periwinkle/June pleaded the Data Squad Rangers for help When everyone arriving in Cyberspace, They met with Periwinkle. Just then, June came pleading the Data Squad Rangers for help. She explained that Dr. Eggman captured her friends, Robbie and his friends are willing to help. Palutena and Pit bestowed a new morpher for Periwinkle/The new Frost Ranger Later on at the Commend Center, Palutena and Pit bestowed a new Data Squad Morpher for Periwinkle. She became the new Forst Data Squad Ranger, Robbie and his friends welcomed her. Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyrock boys Z appears/The Battle Begins Just as Dr. Eggman puts his evil plan into action with Egg-Croc, Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyrock boys Z appeared joining in the plan. At the city, The Data Squad Rangers and the other heroes began their fight. Reversing the love spell/Sweetie Belle has been cured Just as Periwinkle fights off Egg-Croc, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon used antidote of Dr. Eggman's love potion Digit gave them. With one shot, Sweetie Belle has been cured from the spell. Then, Periwinkle finally took down Egg-Croc. The Frost Formation of the Cyber Delta Megazord/The Battle has won again But then, Dr. Eggman just used the Magna Beam and made Egg-Croc bigger. Just as the Data Squad Rangers formed the Platinum Assault Megazord and the Crimson Knight Megazord, Periwinkle had her own Frost Yeti Zord to combine the Cyber Delta Megazord as they won their battle once again. Sweetie Belle apologizes to Emerl/A Promise to keep a Secret of Love At Canterlot High, Sweetie Belle apologized to Emerl about what happened. Then, She made a promise to keep a secret of love for Button Mash. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs D.N.A. Ranger Mode Heroes Janken Force Floral Princess Force PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z The Sky Princesses Sailor Scouts The Mermaid Princesses Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Leo, Annie, Quincy, June and Rocket *Artemis & Diana *Sky Fairy elves *Totoro, Small Totoros & Catbus *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Chokkin, Persian, Pechakucha & Ururun *Motherboard, Scanner & Wanda Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *PowerPunk and RowdyRock Z Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Tap, Bongo, Jito, Maggie, Madame Taki & Nikora *Flurry Heart Songs #We Are In Love #All you need is Love Trivia *This episode will be referenced by My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 6 - The Crystalling, My Neighbor Totoro and Tinker Bell, Secret of the Wings. *The Future Omega Ranger and the Guardian Ranger will make their appearance in the episode. *The Hall of Legends will appear in the episode. *The Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyrock Boys Z Team will join Dr. Eggman and his evil alliance together. *It marks the first and full appearance of Tinker Bell's sister, Periwinkle, the Frost Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5